1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a composition in the form of a water-in-oil (W/O) emulsion that includes a high content of water and a specific silicone surfactant. This composition has the appearance of a cream and is particularly suitable for use in cosmetics and/or dermatology.
2. Discussion of the Background
In cosmetics or dermatology, it is common practice to use water-in-oil (W/O) emulsion compositions which have the appearance of a cream and which contain an aqueous phase dispersed in an oily phase. These emulsions include an oily continuous phase and thus make it possible to form a lipid film at the surface of the skin which prevents transepidermal water loss and protects the skin against external attack. These emulsions are particularly suitable for protecting and nourishing the skin, and in particular for treating dry skin.
In the fields under consideration, a cream is a composition which has a certain viscosity, as opposed to liquid or semi-liquid compositions such as lotions and milks, or alternatively solid compositions.
Creams in the form of W/O emulsions, however, have the drawback of giving a fairly greasy feel when applied to the skin, since the oily phase is the external phase. Thus, these creams are generally used for dry skin, since they are too greasy to be used on greasy skin. Furthermore, W/O emulsions provide no freshness and are generally too rich in oils to be used during summer or in hot countries.
To overcome these drawbacks, it has been envisaged to prepare emulsions with a high water content. For stability reasons, however, the water content cannot be too high; alternatively, the high water content must be compensated for by adding several surfactants or gelling agents, which may undesirably reduce the comfort of the final composition and may even lead to skin irritation problems. These irritation problems may particularly arise in individuals with sensitive skin.
The need thus remains for a composition, which has the viscosity of a cream and which is in the form of a stable water-in-oil emulsion, which includes a large amount of water, which can be used in cosmetics and/or dermatology and which does not have the drawbacks of the prior art.
One object of the present invention is to provide a composition which has the viscosity of a cream and which is in the form of a stable water-in-oil emulsion.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a composition that is suitable for use in cosmetics and/or dermatology.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a composition that contains a large amount of water, but which does not have the drawbacks of the prior art.
These and other objects of the present invention may be accomplished with one embodiment of the present invention, which provides a composition that includes, in a physiologically acceptable medium:
an aqueous phase dispersed in an oily phase with a silicone emulsifier;
wherein the aqueous phase represents at least 80% by weight relative to the total weight of the composition;
wherein the silicone emulsifier is an alkyldimethicone copolyol comprising an HLB of less than 8; and
wherein a weight ratio of the oily phase to the silicone emulsifier is greater than or equal to 5.
Another embodiment of the invention provides a cosmetic, which includes the above-mentioned composition.
Another embodiment of the invention provides a method selected from the group including treating, protecting, caring for, or removing make-up from the skin, lips or hair, cleansing the skin, lips or hair, and making up the skin or lips, which includes applying the above-mentioned composition to the skin, lips or hair.
Another embodiment of the invention provides a method selected from the group including treating, protecting, and caring for the scalp, which includes applying the above-mentioned composition to the scalp.
Another embodiment of the invention provides a method for treating greasy skin, which includes applying the above-mentioned composition to the skin.